Adventure in Alola
by brightclaw237
Summary: After having a strange dream, Sky wakes up feeling a need to return to the world of pokèmon. Traveling to a new region to try and discover the cause of the dream she will meet new people and pokèmon alike. With Sky's new team by her side, will she and a long forgotten friend be able to decipher the legends of the great sun and moon beasts? Or will the light finally fade away.
1. Prologue: A warning, but from who?

**Brightclaw237: Hey there everyone and welcome to my new fanfiction of Sun and Moon. Usually I would have characters that would probably be from the manga, but there has yet to be a manga on Sun and Moon that I do not yet know about. So the story will be based on the game more than what may happen in a possible pokèmon manga. Anyways, the main character is my OC Sky, whose past can be learned about in my story, Fossil Fighters Frontier. I don't own anything at all. For best mood, listen to the song "False King". Oh and characters like Sky, Lucky, and Leon can understand pokèmon and vivosaurs which is why Arcanine and Claw's words will be in bold.**

* * *

I toss and turn in my sleep, my eyes shut tight with fear. Inside my dream, I am in a strange building that has white about everywhere except for areas with golden markings. A familiar voice calling out to me, it belongs to a girl. I see a silhouette of the girl, and run towards her. I try to reach out to grab her hand, but the distance grows between us. I don't know why I am trying to get to her, but my instincts tell me to help her. A dark shadow looms over everything, enveloping the world in darkness. Before waking up, I could hear a thunderous roar and a eerie shriek after the world was enveloped in complete darkness. I wake up in my room, Claw and Arcanine on the edge of my large bed. My forehead is covered in sweat, my heart pounding against my chest. "That scent, it was so familiar. That dream had to be some kind of warning, and not just for me." I say as Arcanine wakes up and looks at me with worry.

" **Sky, was it another nightmare of that man?** " Arcanine barks.

"No, this was very different, Arcanine." I say, sitting up in my bed. "That was no ordinary dream, it was intertwined with another person." I explain, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. "There was someone else in the dream, and they knew who I was." I say.

 **"** **It couldn't be Leon though, he went to work in America early today. It has to be someone that you have a deep bond with, and has the same kind of powers as you.** " Arcanine barks.

"I think we need to head back to the world of pokèmon. I think that Tsuki may be in trouble." I say, surprising the fire type pokèmon.

" **She is the only 'person' with the same exact skills as you. We never saw her after escaping from Team Rocket's lab**." Arcanine barks.

"Yeah, though we have the same powers, she never grew up with humans like me. She wasn't able to prevent the power from changing her form unlike myself." I sigh, walking over to my dresser and packing some clothes. "Arcanine, I will have to have you stay in your pokè ball for this adventure. The two of us are too well known in the world of pokèmon, even in a different region we will be recognized easily." I sigh, holding the ultra ball that was used to capture my childhood friend.

" **I understand Sky, but I will always break free to protect you when needed.** " Arcanine barks as I get on my moblie pc that stores all of my pokèmon.

"We leave at dawn today, without telling anyone." I sigh, looking at the picture frame of my family sitting next to my bed.

" **Sky, where are you going**?" Claw asks as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

"Claw, I plan to head back to the world of pokèmon for a journey. I feel as if I am needed once more." I say, petting the small vivosaur on the head. "I can probably bring you, but you would have to stay in your Dino Gear." I say.

 **"** **I don't like being in my Dino Gear though**!" Claw growls in frustration.

"Arcanine doesn't like being in his pokè ball just as much, but he does what he has to to keep us safe." I explain. "If people saw you, they would take you away and experiment on you, just like Dr. Blackraven." I say. "I can't let that happen to you again, Claw. I already put you through so much, so I can't take any big risks." I say.

" **Alright, but what about Leon and Lucky?** " Claw asks.

"I don't want to drag them into this, but they'll probably come anyways." I sigh, getting dressed for my next adventure. "The world of pokèmon is very different from here. It's the only other place that I have learned to call home, and where I first experienced pain and heartache." I say, gathering the rest of my supplies consisting of pokèballs and medicine for later injuries that will be inflicted on both my pokèmon and myself. After gathering everything, I head out of my room and look back at the two other rooms where my brother and sister lie sleeping. Holding back my tears, I slip past the rooms with Claw and Arcanine following silently behind me. I bite back sobs as I pass the room where both my parents sleep. I have only been living with them for about a year now, but they have not seen me in the past eleven to twelve years since I was kidnapped and experimented on. As I exit the house, dark clouds group together and thunder roars in the distance. I lift the hood of my forest green jacket over my head as rain begins to fall from the sky. I climb onto Arcanine's back, holding onto Claw while preparing to take off to an old destination. "Arcanine, head to the same place where we first arrived in this dimension." I say, not looking back at my home.

" **I understand Sky, I will use my ExtremeSpeed once Dawn teleports us to a closer location**." Arcanine says as we are enveloped in a white light.

* * *

When the light dies down, we are in a completely different location than we were before. Large business buildings block out most of the nearby forest's view, and a large tv screen is held above a large stadium. Arcanine looks over his right shoulder and nods at me, running off to the spot where I first arrived in this world. In about five minutes, we reach a small treehouse that hasn't been used in a year or so. "This is where everything began for me as a warden, but now I must return as a trainer once more and stop the destruction of the pokèmon world." I sigh, holding a master ball that holds the key to crossing dimensions. "Time to go, I am sorry." I say, preparing to let the legendary pokèmon out to help me. Right before I could toss the capsule into the air, my wrist is caught by a familiar hand. I look at the person who is holding me back. "Leon…" I say, looking away.

"Sky, you don't plan to leave Lucky and I behind, do you?" Leon smirks, Lucky smiling beside him. "I'm not going to repeat myself on that promise you know. The three of us are a team Sky." He says.

"Yeah, and together we are unstoppable!" Lucky cheers.

Tears well up in my eyes as I look past them and see all my comrades and my family. I look at my brother and sister for a moment as they shout towards me. "Sky, without us by your side, be careful not to lose control of your power!" Jura shouts.

"Sky, make sure to come back this time! You are the light and joy of this family!" Tria exclaims, tears streaming down down her face.

"I promise that I will come back, and I will bring the other Dex Holders as well!" I shout, holding back my own tears. I climb onto Arcanine's back, Leon and Lucky do the same. Claw sensing the immense power coming from the capsule, clings to me for dear life. "Hold on tight guys, this will feel like a very powerful world gate." I warn as Palkia prepares his signature attack that cuts the very fabric of space itself. "Palkia, transport us to the world where people and pokèmon coexist with one another! Spatial Rend!" I shout as the pink pearls on Palkia's shoulders glow a very bright pink. Palkia then slash at the air in front of me, cutting a rip in the dimension for us to travel through. I hold up Palkia's master ball and return him. "Arcanine Extreme Speed, destination: the Kanto Region!" I exclaim as the fire type pokèmon charges into the spatial rift in the dimension.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Well there is the prologue for my story, hope you all enjoyed it. If any of you have suggestions on what Leon and Lucky should have for a starter it will have to be something from Alola or Kanto. Nothing to strong or rare, and it will be at least level 5 or lower. Please read and review.**


	2. Back in the pokèmon world

**Brightclaw237: Hey there everyone, hope you are enjoying this so far even though it's the first chapter. I don't own anything at all.**

* * *

As we pass through the spatial rift, I can feel the change of atmosphere. I can sense the world that is just ahead of us. In just a few seconds we exit he rift and enter the world of pokèmon. Everything is most likely a blur to Leon, Lucky, and Claw for a moment, but Arcanine and I can see everything crystal clear. "Sky, where are we?" Leon asks me.

"We are in the Pallet Forest where my brother's adventure first began when he and Blue first encountered the mythical mirage pokèmon, Mew. Though for me, this is where I had almost lost control a few days after returning home." I sigh, shuddering at the memory. "An evil organization known as Team Rocket had followed me, wanting to know how a young child could take down so many of their elite members." I explain. "They had found my brother's mom and I, forcing us deep into the forest. It was thanks to Red that I didn't lose control, but I was left in a very weakened state for three whole days." I explain. "For the first day, I wouldn't even wake up. Arcanine and Red never left my side." I smile, petting the mane of my pokèmon. "Arcanine was still just a growlithe, but Team Rocket kept him locked in my room. They knew very well that a growllithe will never disobey their true trainer, so they saw no use to take him." I explain. "When my brother, Red, encountered Mew, he had attempted to defeat and catch it. Little did he know of Mew's extraordinary powers. Mew easily defeated my brother's poliwhirl, Poli." I say. "It was because of Mew, that I joined Red on his journey to become stronger. He was the only person who was able to keep me safe, and let me know that everything would be okay in the end." I say. "When I had almost lost him, I began to lose my grip on my power and who I was. I knew then that I had to become stronger, so that I wouldn't have to rely on Red anymore." I say. "That is why he never showed up when I left on my first true journey alone. I soon set out to find him around a year later, but found nothing." I explain. "I kept searching until I ended up in the world where I was born in." I say. "He may actually be home by now, knowing that I have control over my powers now. I haven't seen mom in years either, so I should stop to say hi." I say as Arcanine dashes out of the forest.

* * *

I see the people that I had lived with in this small town, they smile when they see Arcanine. The sound of cheers and clapping echoes behind us as we head for one of the houses near the exit of Pallet Town. Arcanine skids to a stop when we reach a tall sky blue house with a white picket fence built around it, stopping at a gate with a red mailbox sitting outside of the fence. Arcanine sniffs the air as we get off of his back. " **It has been too long.** " He barks. " **You were right, Sky. He is home, all of the Kanto Dex Holders are here actually.** " Arcanine smiles as Claw climbs onto my backpack.

Claw parts his jaws and sniffs the air. " **This place smells of people, but it's so quiet and smells really nice.** " He growls.

"That's because Pallet Town is a place free from pollution and industrial business." I explain. "Though I grew up in it for only a couple months. I traveled the world most of my life." I say.

"So, is this the house where you grew up in for a short while?" Lucky asks.

"Yes, and Arcanine says that all the Kanto Dex Holders are actually inside. So let's introduce you three to my family." I say, walking up to the house. I get out my key and insert it into the lock. After unlocking the door and opening it, I am greeted by a familiar pikachu.

" **Sky, you're back!** " Pika exclaims, leaping into my arms. The small electric mouse pokèmon hugs me with his small stubby arms, while the red pouches on his cheeks spark with electricity.

"Hey there, Pika, haven't seen you in years." I say, setting the small pokèmon down. "I finally have control of my power, but I sensed trouble in this world. I'm afraid I won't be staying home for too long." I explain.

" **I see, but you should at least tell everyone about it. Don't be like Red when he had to hide from you as you journeyed across the regions**." Pika says.

"I won't, but I need to check my room for something. I think that I might have a message on my laptop." I say, heading upstairs to my room, leaving Leon and Lucky with Arcanine and Pika.

I open my laptop and see a video chat ready from a region that I not even heard of. "Alola? Sounds like aloha in this world, must be like the Hawaiian Islands back in the other world." I say, clicking the accept button. The video chat activates and I see a professor like always, but this one is not wearing a shirt under his lab coat. This professor has a white trainer cap with the top half of a pokèball with rainbow in the middle of the cap. His eyes are shielded by clear sports glasses. He has a small light black goatee and his hair stops in a small bun at his neck.

"Alola, you must be Sky!" He says as a small light brown canine pokèmon jumps into view. "Rockruff, now is not the time for play!" The professor says as the puppy-like pokèmon known as Rockruff climbs onto his head. "Can you wait a moment please?" He asks the small pokèmon.

" **Okay Professor Kukui!** " Rockruff barks playfully, climbing onto the professor's back and looking over his shoulder at me.

"So your name is Prof. Kukui then?" I ask, surprising the man.

"Yes, but how did you know that?" Prof. Kukui asks me.

"Your pokèmon said your name. I can understand many creatures, but I can clearly understand pokèmon the most." I say. "You must already know who I am, my older brother must have told you about me." I say.

"Yes, I heard from the champion of Kanto that he had adopted a sister that showed up out of nowhere around ten or so years ago. Yet you had also disappeared for a few months and then reappeared at a slightly older age." Prof. Kukui explains.

"Yes, I have traveled across many dimensions in my travels, and stayed in them for at least a year or so. Those dimensions had a different flow of time, so my body adapted to that time flow and I aged at least a year or so with each different adventure of the same world." I explain. "On the second time though, a legendary pokèmon of time fixed the time flow for whenever I may return to that dimension and not age much while there." I explain to the professor, only to confuse him in the end. "Anyways, why do you want me to come to the Alola Region?" I ask.

"I heard about all the hard work that you have been through your entire journey, so I thought it might help you to relax here in Alola. Your brother told me that he had been very worried about you." Prof. Kukui explains. "Anyways, will you be taking a vacation here in Alola with your family?" Prof. Kukui asks me.

I look down at Claw who is beside me now after seeing the screen pop up on my computer. He looks like he needs a vacation himself after all that we've been through. I then turn around and see (Red's)mom smiling at me. "It's good to see you, Sky." She says, holding a new shirt and cap for me. It is blue tank top with a pikachu surfing on the front. The cap is black with orange stripes. Her own pokèmon, Amulet the meowth, is holding a charizard style backpack that has a brown pokèmon egg with light brown markings inside.

I look away from her while hiding Claw behind me. "Mom, it's been a long time. Several years since I've been home, and I haven't visited much. I'm truly sorry about it." I say.

"Sky, you don't need to hide your friend from me. Red already told me about how the legendary pokèmon sent you to the world where you were originally born." Mom says, walking over and picking Claw up. The fire elemental vivosaur does not bite as my adoptive mother gently pets the smooth scales on his snout. "So you called this little guy Claw? Sounds like something you would do, it fits him perfectly." She says. "Anyways, I've prepared the couch for your friends downstairs, we are all heading to Alola tomorrow. Green and Yellow will also be joining us on this vacation." Mom explains. "Those two have been very worried since your departure so many years ago, but I knew deep down that you held a special power that would help both humans and pokèmon. I am very happy that you have reunited with your birth parents, but remember that you are always welcome here, Sky." She says. I feel tears welling up in my eyes, as mom sets Claw down on my bed. I run straight into her arms and let out all the emotions that I had kept bottled up deep inside my heart. I soon hear the voices of Green and Yellow, the two girls that became older sisters to me when I got too scared and Red wasn't around. Both of them peek into my room, but leave when they see me crying into the arms of the woman that helped raise me for a short while. "I think that it's time for you to rest for tomorrow. We head to the region by plane, so get some rest, Sky." Mom says. After I calm down, she leaves the room and I get ready for bed. Arcanine climbs up the stairs with little difficulty despite his size. The large fire type canine lies down next to my bed, and I rest against his flank like I always did when sleeping in this world. Claw sleeps right beside me by Arcanine's paws. "Goodnight guys, tomorrow we finally head to a new region after three years. A whole new team to make, and battles to be won." I say. "Knowing how life has been so far, Arcanine, there is bound to be another criminal organization out there. It'll probably be up to my pokèmon and I to stop them." I say. "I can't use you though, since you're a very powerful pokèmon already, others will wonder how I am able to control your powers with such ease. I have to make a new team, and maybe we might find a little brother or sister for you while we're out there." I smile, drifting into slumber. The pokèmon egg in my new backpack glowing slightly for a second.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and try to guess what the pokèmon in the egg is. It is a bit of a spoiler, but if those of you who already know, try to guess it. Anyways, please read and review.**


	3. Dex Holders Reunion

**Brightclaw237: Hey there everyone, sorry for the long wait. I planned to update the story once I finished completing the Alola pokèdex in my pokèmon Sun version. It took me awhile, but I was able to finally evolve the last pokèmon that I needed. Hardest part was getting some evolution items for some pokèmon. Anyways, onto the story! I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Sky's pokèmon: Arcanine(Male, Lv. 100 moves: Extreme Speed, Roar, Flamethrower, and Dig.)**

 **(Childhood pokèmon that has been with Sky after following Sky to Pallet Town at the age of five) (Not participating in any battles at the moment)**

 **Sky's vivosaurs: Claw(Male, Nibblesaurus, rank 30, ability to transform between different forms to protect partner, elements-fire/light.)**

 **(A special vivosaur with a dark past that was given to Sky to help free the little dinosaur from a dark power.)**

* * *

 **Leon's pokèmon: Kiba(Male shinx, Lv 1, moves: Tackle.)**

 **(Hatched from a pokèmon egg that was given to Leon by Sky when Leon comforted her.)**

 **Leon's vivosaurs: Gale(Male ptera, rank 30, element- air.)**

 **(Leon's first vivosaur that helped him become a warden in the world of fossil fighting.)**

 **Ash-(Male coatlus from America, rank 30, element fire.)**

 **(The more mature of Leon's pterasaurs, who helps get his friends and teammates out of dangerous situations.)**

* * *

I wake up to the sun's warm days shining down on my face through the opened window. Letting out a yawn, I get up and look out the window to see my old friends that I have not seen in so many years. Two in particular are glaring at Leon, probably after discovering what Leon means to me. Green and Crys have to hold both Blue and Gold back from trying to tear Leon limb from limb. Lucky, Claw and Arcanine all hold Leon back as he shouts at the two for who knows what reason. After getting dressed in my new clothes and checking to see how the egg is doing, I hear a knock at my door and answer it. When I open the door, I am surprised to see the Healer of the Dex Holders, Yellow Viridian. The two of us used to look so alike, except her hair was a lot longer than my own. Not to mention as the years passed by, parts of my hair began to darken to the same color as my father's. Most people would confuse me as a brunette, but when the sun shines down on my hair there is the faintest hint of blonde within it. Now neither of us look like one another in the slightest. When Yellow had become a true Dex Holder, we had so much fun playing together. Pretending to be one another to mess with Red or Gold. It was pointless trying to fool Blue or Green. Blue was always the most intelligent and would easily be able to see through even Yellow's disguise when Red went missing. Green is one of the most deceptive us us Dex Holders, using her ditto to disguise herself into anyone. Red knew one way to tell Yellow and I apart, and that was our eyes. One glance at mine and he would smile and tell me nice try. It didn't help that Pika would jump onto my head, he would only stay beside Yellow and not sit on top of her head. "Hey there Yellow, long time no see." I smile. Yellow does not look very happy for some reason. "Is something wrong?" I ask.

"That is quite the understatement coming from you! You went missing again and got into trouble!" Yellow snaps, surprising me. Yellow has never snapped at any of her friends before, especially not to me.

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"Sky, your partner told me everything. You transformed and lost complete control!" Yellow exclaims.

I feel my heart sink, and I look away from Yellow. I can remember the moment when I lost control and wounded Kowloon. I still do not trust that man, but I regret ever hurting anyone. I had almost lost myself completely because of the pain that had been building up within my heart my entire life. "Y-Yellow…" I start unable to find any words to explain my actions that day. All of a sudden the teen wraps her arms around me and begins to cry. I tense up at the sudden embrace, still not used to getting hugs from too many people due to what happened to me as a child. Ever since the day I was kidnapped, I was scared of most people. I always his my true emotions, only showing how I felt to those that I knew that I could trust with my life. Even now I still tense up when suddenly hugged, even when it is from Leon. The only person that I ever let get close to me was Red, and I felt lost when he wasn't around.

"Sky, you had us all worried! Even Red sensed what was going on, but none of us could even reach you!" Yellow cries, not letting go of me. "All of us Dex Holders have been searching for you for almost a year! It was because of the legendary pokèmon that we had been able to locate you, but none of them would allow us to even go after you." She explains. "Mewtwo said that we should never interfere with your destiny, even though it caused him pain as well." Yellow says, letting go of me. "It was then that Palkia temporarily gave Red the power to send messages to you in that world. Though it was weak, Red's voice still reached through to you in the end." She explains, looking out the window to see Red breaking up the fight.

"Yeah, but it wasn't Red who saved me that time." I say, looking through the window as well, but at Leon. "It was because of Leon, and I feel bad for him as well." I sigh. "It's because of his father that he had a harder life, and his father was part of the reason why I was kidnapped." I sigh, feeling guilty about the entire mess. "No one besides Silver can partially understand how Leon had felt while growing up. Silver at least had Green with him for a short time, but Leon had no one for support." I explain. "Ever since Leon first saved me from the darkness within my heart, he has always been there for me. He has always been there to save me from trouble, I feel like a burden at times." I sigh.

"Sky, Red and I both know that you love him. Most of us Dex Holders know, except some refuse to let this happen such as Blue and Gold. Green was ecstatic when she heard that you had finally fallen in love." Yellow says, and I look away. Yellow sighs at this and begins to speak once more. "Sky, ever since most of the Dex Holders such as Red and I became a couple, I've noticed how sad and lonely you had gotten. You were always a kid that wanted to have fun, but you knew how the others felt towards each other and let them be happy together." She explains. "Red rarely had time to play with you anymore when you turned seven, he was busy accepting challenges or visiting me at my uncle's house. Yet you never said anything about how sad you were, because you didn't want Red to be unhappy." Yellow explains. "As time went by and everyone else discovered their feelings for one another, you were all alone. You felt that you couldn't be in love because of your secret." She says. "You felt scared that if you did fall in love that you would be rejected if your secret was ever found out, right?" Yellow asks, and I nod my head. "Sky, you found the person that loves you for who you are, but why are you so sad?" She asks.

"Yellow, I feel torn, I don't know where I belong." I say. "I was raised here in the world of pokèmon, but my birth parents live in the world of fossil fighting. I don't know what to do at all." I say. "I love to fight in pokèmon battles with all of you guys, but I also want to be with the people I love. I feel like I'm not cut out to live with my real family." I sigh. "Yellow will this new journey help me realize where I belong?" I ask.

"Sky, I believe that you will find the answer within your heart. I think that you should take some time off from adventuring for a bit." Yellow smiles. "This region will be the perfect place to feel refreshed after everything that you and your friends have been through!" She laughs, seeing Gold being pinned down by Crys's own arcanine. The poor thing is only able to see out of one eye because of a fight it had with a larvitar, leaving one eye closed. I hurry downstairs to stop thing from getting worse. When Leon stands in front of me, Blue glares at him with his charizard's pokè ball ready in hand.

"Claw, transform into Nibblesaurus!" I exclaim. Claw jumps in front of Blue and begins to grow in size. He is around the same height as the house, but his body is about the build of a nychus from Vivosaur Island, with flat spines protruding from the sides of his tail. He may not be as large as his second or final form, but this is still larger than what the Dex Holders are used to besides some of the legendary pokèmon. It took us about a year, but Claw finally was able to revert back to his original forms at his own free will. Claw stands tall over Blue, the usual calm trainer is frozen with fear at the sight of how big Claw is. To most people in my old world this is nothing compared to how big Claw can really get.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Gold shouts, feeling threatened by the large lizard.

"This is Claw, he was entrusted to me by my father." I say, shocking the golden eyed teen.

"Wait, your dad?!" Gold asks.

"You are still as dense as always, Gold." I sigh, walking over to pat Claw on the leg. Claw soon shrinks down and jumps into my arms. "When I disappeared last time, I ended up in a world where pokèmon only exist in games and tv. That way no one would ever search for the world where they truly exist." I explain. "That world is where animals have no special powers, except for the creatures that we call vivosaurs. Claw is a very special vivosaur that was created by humans, but he had a dark past." I sigh, petting Claw as he whimpers at the memories of being held prisoner by Dr. Blackraven.

"A dark past?" Green asks.

"Yes, Claw was a vivosaur created to withstand unlimited amounts of a power known as dark energy. Whatever comes into contact with dark energy becomes corrupted with hatered and darkness." I explain while keeping Claw calm. "The person who had been experimenting on Claw, Dr. Blackraven, was the younger brother of the man that had kidnapped me." I explain, causing everyone but Leon and Lucky to gasp. "Dr. Blackraven figured out who and what I was, and had tried to find a way to force me to transform. A week after being reunited with Claw after a horrible time travel incident that broke my heart and even my will to never fight again, Claw and I were attacked after a special tournament called the Warden's Cup." I say. "The trophy was rigged with a device that emitted an ear piercing noise that only I could hear. It left me defenseless, and Claw pushed me out of the way of being captured by a mechanical claw." I explain. "Though because of what Claw had done, he ended up captured by the enemy. I felt so much rage when I finally encountered the man that had taken Claw away from me, and I had lost control of myself." I sigh, several of the Dex Holders gasp in shock at what I have said. "I can't exactly remember what happened next apart from Leon letting me know that everything was okay. I then learned that Leon would always be safe around me even if I were to lose control." I explain. "Leon's father was the man who apparently helped Dr. Blackraven's brother find a way to use his own son to help create the ultimate bio-weapon. Leon is the only person that is able to reach out to me when I lose control of myself." I say. "Leon has always been there for me whenever I felt lost or scared. He wants to protect me just like all of you once did." I smile as Leon pulls me close to him and Lucky. "I hope that you all understand that he means no harm." I say. "Green, Silver, you understand what Leon has been through, right?" I ask, Green smiles at me, while Silver turns away and mutters something about no one deserving to walk the path of loneliness.

"Yeah, besides it seems like the guy is the only one besides Red that can make you smile!" Green exclaims.

Leon turns away to hide his blush. "I just try to help the rookie and kid out." Leon huffs, trying to hide his soft side from everyone.

"Well then, let's give these two their own starter pokèmon." Red smiles, walking over with six pokè balls.

I tilt my head to the right in confusion. "Why are there five pokè balls instead of two?" I ask.

"Your friends are going to need their own partners for this adventure." Yellow says, giving three of the pokè balls to Lucky, while Red hands Leon the other two. "Your friend's little shinx won't be strong enough to take on battles alone." Yellow smiles as Kiba reveals himself. The small lynx pokèmon climbs up and sits on Leon's shoulder.

"Kiba, when did you get here?!" Leon exclaims as the electric pokèmon nuzzles his trainer.

"He must have hidden himself inside of Arcanine's mane. Sensing the great journey that we'll be setting off for." I smile. "He is only level one for the moment, but he will be strong in no time once we start battling other trainers." I say, patting the young pokèmon on the head. Kiba growls with pride, ready to take on anything thrown at him.

"So what are we being given?" Lucky asks.

I walk over and take the pokè balls. I look within the see-through capsules and my eyes widen in surprise. I look at Red, he smiles at my confusion. "Some of those were from the eggs of our pokèmon. Lax felt that he could trust your friends with his own kid." Red says. "That egg that was given to you was a gift from Vee and his mate. He wanted to thank you for being able to hold onto him whenever I couldn't." Red explains.

"The Skarmory is from a friend all the Orre Region. Seems that the trainer was worried about you Sky." Prof. Oak says, handing me an envelope. "This was addressed to you Sky." He explains. I open the envelope and begin to read the letter that was left inside.

Dear Sky,

Rui and I both wish you luck in your journeys as a trainer. When you first showed up in Orre with that Arcanine and Mightyena of your's, I thought that you were just a naive little brat that just thought of nothing but to become stronger. You and Rui proved me wrong throughout the entire shadow pokèmon ordeal. You turned out to be a trainer that had one of the most pure hearts in this harsh world. Even in the face of danger, you always thought of saving others instead of yourself. I had almost lost sight of what truly mattered in life, but you showed me that there is always a beacon of hope in the darkest times. When you had to return home, Rui and I felt hurt, but we knew you had a family to return to. You're still young, so don't do anything reckless like I would do. Though now knowing what you've been through, you kinda don't have a choice I guess. You are always faced with so many obstacles, yet you push through them with your pokèmon. Sky, you are a great trainer, but an even greater friend. Remember to stay true to yourself and your pokèmon. This skarmory is the same one I snagged from Gonzap on our first adventure. I sent him to watch over you on your next adventure, he is known as Razor. We all wish you luck, Sky. The bonds you forge will surely lead to victory in the end.

Sincerely, Wes and Rui.

I hold back tears that begin to form in my eyes. Red walks over to me with another letter. "This one is from Mr. Fuji, he said that a certain pokèmon has been wanting a trainer. It's a pokèmon that you know well, Sky." Red says. "The letter was written only two days ago as well." He says. I look at the letter and then at one of the pokè balls. It holds a cubone that is smiling at me.

Dear Sky,

I hope that you were able to receive this letter. I had heard from Red that you disappeared for awhile. Though he told me that you would return one day. Cubone has missed you quite a bit, he may want to join you on a journey soon. Knowing you, he will be happy even away from home. Though I would expect someone like yourself to try and form a new team. Maybe Cubone could stay with a friend that might accompany you. When Red first brought you into town, you were just a small and frail girl. You were different than all of the other trainers that I had met. There was something about you that made you stand out from all the others. You didn't just focus on training your pokèmon to be the strongest, you also made sure to strengthen the bond that you had with them. You had the courage to face those who sought to gain power by exploiting pokèmon. You are a gifted person, Sky. You treasure the friends that you made throughout your adventures, and those friends will give you the power to overcome anything that threatens the peace of the world and many others. Take good care of Cubone for me please.

From, Mr. Fuji.

I can't stop the tears that now flow freely down my face. Memories of when I first became a trainer come rushing back to when I first was given a charmander to find a pokèmon to call my own. Memories of my entire life as a trainer flashing by. Training Arcanine as a small growlithe, and defeating the gym leaders. Even though I didn't capture Arcanine yet, he followed me for a while before I set out to head back home. The three of us had been able to cause Team Rocket to put their plans on hold for a while. I was so young and inexperienced back then. I never knew when to quit, and I was never able to tell Red about Giovanni being the boss of Team Rocket before it was too late. I was frozen with fear at the time, having fought Giovanni with only two fire types. I was extremely lucky to have escaped that fight without any injuries, both my pokèmon and I alike. After seeing how injured Red was after his battle with the boss of Team Rocket, I knew that Giovanni had gone easy on me. I don't know why he never had his pokèmon go all out against me, but I had a feeling that it was because of Silver being kidnapped. Even though I had raised a charmader to a fully evolved charizard, he never saw me as a real threat until after learning that I had become friends with a very rare pokèmon that he had set his eyes on. When Red and I set out together to fill out his pokèdex, nobody recognized me because I had returned charizard to the Professor. When I had first set out with Red, I never really had a goal in mind. All I wanted to do was have fun with my brother and my growlithe. I never realized how harsh reality was until I had to say goodbye to Storm in the world of pokèmon where no humans could ever exist. I had made so many friends and allies, and I had to go without saying a proper farewell. It was the first time I ever felt my heart breaking for having to say goodbye. Then I had almost lost Silver, and the Kanto Dex Holders because of a reaction of two powerful attacks colliding. I learned that I had to become strong and not let anyone get to my emotions. I wanted to make everyone happy, despite how difficult things were. I soon met Luke and Ryuu when I first lost control and transformed. We looked out for one another, but I would always keep a distance in the state I was in. After the whole Battle Frontier incident, the three of us journeyed together for a few weeks. Ryuu set off on his own after the few weeks, leaving Luke and I to travel together. I actually was like an older sister to the kid, though we did get into a couple fights. We always did look out for one another throughout our adventures until the time came when we also set off on our own paths. Though I was the oldest of the group, I wasn't the best battling until my journey in the Kalos region. I began to think more strategically instead of impulse and instinct. Sure I always trust my instincts, but I had to think things through as battles became more challenging. Even to this day it is about impossible for me to defeat Ryuu and his team of dragons. I began to give my pokèmon certain items to boost their strength. I am brought out of my memories by Leon who has been shaking my shoulder. "Sky, are you feeling okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, I just never thought that I would hear from any of these people ever again. Especially after being transported to my original world." I say. "When I became a warden, I thought that I would have to put up my trainer license for good. Training pokèmon and having adventures was my entire life here." I explain. "When I discovered that I wasn't in the same world anymore. I grew worried for my pokèmon because I didn't have any legendaries besides, Silver(lugia), Yveltal, Kyo(kyoger), and Ho-oh." I say. "Without Palkia, I couldn't return at all. I don't have the power to cross between worlds." I say. "That is something that is far too dangerous for anyone to wield. I thought that I would be able to return home after solving the world's problem." I explain. "It was difficult after making friends with you and the others, I felt so torn. I still want to journey around the world, not restrained by anyone." I sigh.

"I see, but you don't need to feel that way anymore, Sky. I will always be there for you." Leon says. "You don't have to carry such a heavy burden by yourself." He smiles, showing his soft side. Leon only really shows his true feelings when around me, otherwise he tries to look professional and not let anything get to him. When Leon and I first met, he was the rudest person I had ever encountered when ending up in my original world. It was thanks to Lucky being kidnapped that Leon and I began to work together and break away the outer walls that we had both built around our hearts.

"Thanks Leon." I say, handing him the pokè balls containing , Razor(skarmory), and Cubone. "You can train those two, they'll be useful for you." I smile. I walk over to Lucky after being handed a teal and cream patterned pokèmon egg within a container. "Here you go Lucky, this will be one of your pokèmon." I say, handing him the egg. I walk around the young kid and open up his backpack, I lick the container up and place it inside the backpack. I then hand Lucky two pokè balls, one containing a pidgey while the other holds a litleo.

"Thank you so much, Sky!" Lucky exclaims. "I'll name the bird, Gale, and the lion cub, King!" He smiles, opening the capsules up to release the creatures. The litleo leaps into Lucky's arms while the pidgey, perches itself on Lucky's shoulder.

"Well it seems that you all are ready to go." Mom smiles, Amulet meowing at her side. "Come on, let's all head to the airport to get to Alola!" She exclaims.

I return Arcanine to his pokèball, showing Leon and Lucky how to do the same. Green then has her abra use teleport to get us all to the airport in time to board the plane bound for Alola. The only ones that will be coming to Alola with us are Green, Blue, and Yellow. Of course Red and mom would be coming, they planned to stay for a vacation. I plan to set off and try and hopefully fill out a new pokèdex. When we find our seats on the plane, I sit between Red and Leon. This being Claw's first time on an airplane he is a bit nervous but relaxes on my lap. Halfway through the flight, Claw and I fall asleep. My head resting on Red's shoulder, while Pika sleeps soundly on his lap. Claw lies in my own lap curled up like he would back home. Maybe he won't have to stay in his Dino Gear after all, but I can't be too sure for Arcanine.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Hey there everyone, sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapters will take awhile because if you played the game already, you will know why it will be difficult to make the chapters that actually take place in the region. Next chapter does focus on someone else through. Please read and review.**


	4. Mysterious trainer

**Brightclaw237: Here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it! I own nothing.**

* * *

Several years ago in the Alola region on the night of a full moon, I was found unconscious by Prof. Kukui. I had one pokèmon with me, a shiny growlithe that I call Nova. We had no family, apart from a certain person from Kanto. The two of are not what you would call normal. Nova may be a shiny pokèmon, but he is far stronger than an average growlithe. I have strange and unbelievable powers, but I have so much difficulty trying to keep control of them. I am not a complete human like the others around me, and people were scared of me because of that. I had learned to distrust humans for three years, until I was taken in by Prof. Kukui. I was taken into his family and given a home. I still have a hard time trusting humans because of the criminal organizations in this world. I rarely ever played with any children my age, especially when I lost control of my powers. One day though, I met two kids that were not afraid of what I was, of the power that I held. They were the same age as me, seven years old. They became my first friends after I had saved one of them. The one I had saved was a girl who had been attacked by a group of wild pokèmon. I had lost control that day and took on a hybrid form. I was able to get the girl away from the wild pokèmon and back to the other kid who was a boy. I quickly hid in a nearby bush that had no pokèmon hiding inside. The girl had thought that the boy had saved her and cried into his arms, but he had been quick enough to see what really happened. I felt terrified, that I might have to leave because of my powers. I had nowhere to run as the boy came closer to finding me. I had left Nova back at home, and that was all the way on the other side of the island. When the boy finally finds me, I am quaking in fear at the thought that I will be seen as a monster. He looks at my strange form for a few moments, and tears well up in my eyes. Instead of running away or shouting at me, the boy holds out a hand to me. He asks if I am okay as he helps me out of the bush. I ask why he or the girl don't yell at me. He tells me that I don't look that weird, hearing stranger stories from his dad. The rest of the day I was able to play with my new friends a few minutes after finally returning to my normal form. Nova tracks me down at sunset and I explain to Prof. Kukui where I was that day. He was so proud of me for finally making some friends of my own that aren't just pokèmon like Nova and Rockruff.

Five years ago one of my friends disappeared, but I knew where he went. I had turned twelve that year, and had been watching my friends go to a strange building in the middle of the ocean. I kept quiet because I wanted him to be safe. Something was going on, when I hid on the boat to the strange building in the middle of the region's ocean. I was worried for my friends, so I told one of them that I felt scared of something that had to be hidden in the area. He told me to go back home and that he would find out what was going on. Later on in the night I tossed and turned in my bed, unable to fall asleep. The next day, my other friend never showed up. The boy had disappeared, and the girl never came back from the building. I haven't seen either of them in the past five years, until today.

I close my journal and look at the motel of where a trainer and its pokèmon are staying. "Please stay true to yourself, and protect your partner." I say, hiding in the shadows with Nova. On my shoulder is a pokèmon that I caught a few years ago, she was so lonely. I knew how it felt to be alone, even with Nova, so I let her join my team. I call the pokèmon, Kyu(AN-pronounced like the letter Q). By my side is an Alolan version of the pokèmon vulpix. I call her Snowflake because she is an ice type. In my arms is a pokèmon that I had rescued the same day my friend disappeared. The only pokèmon on my team that does not have a nickname. It is a small blue sea lion pokèmon known as Popplio, he was to be one of the three starter pokèmon chosen by a trainer five years ago. Sadly every time a trainer arrived to choose their starter, Popplio would always be left behind. Everyone always chose the small owl or the fiery kitten pokèmon. Last time, Popplio had run away after not being chosen once again. The small water type pokèmon had an encounter with an Alolan raticate and its pack of Alolan rattata. Popplio could barely fight back, and the rattata kept coming one after another. I felt my heart breaking at the sight of the poor pokèmon. I sent out both Nova and Kyu, they drove off the raticate and its group of rattata. I picked Popplio up and hurried to the nearest pokèmon center in town. He had to stay in the center overnight, but I never left the pokèmon's side. People kept underestimating it's true potential, thinking it was just a pokèmon for contests and circus performances. I planned to bring out that potential and prove them wrong, that Popplio could be strong no matter what. The clouds that covered the night sky disperse, revealing the full moon that appeared the same day that Prof. Kukui took me in. " **Tsuki, we should head back to our island."** Popplio barks.

I look down at Popplio and back at the motel. "I know, I just can't help but worry for them." I sigh, climbing onto Nova's back. Snowflake and Kyu return to their pokè balls as we head back to the place where we have been for the past three months after leaving home. I miss the professor, but I can't afford to endanger him like I did with my friend. Nova take off, and Popplio clings to me as we Speed towards the place that we now call home.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Now you all know the new OC, but you have really only learned her name and the pokèmon she has. Please read and review.**


	5. Old faces in New Places (Part 1)

**Brightclaw237: Hey there everyone, I hope that you are enjoying the story. I own nothing at all.**

 **Sky's pokèmon: Arcanine(Male, Lv. 100 moves: Extreme Speed, Roar, Flamethrower, and Dig.)**

 **(Childhood pokèmon that has been with Sky after following Sky to Pallet Town at the age of five) (Not participating in any battles at the moment)**

 **Sky's vivosaurs: Claw(Male, Nibblesaurus, rank 30, ability to transform between different forms to protect partner, elements-fire/light.)**

 **(A special vivosaur with a dark past that was given to Sky to help free the little dinosaur from a dark power.)**

* * *

 **Leon's pokèmon: Kiba(Male shinx, Lv 1, moves: Tackle.)**

 **(Hatched from a pokèmon egg that was given to Leon by Sky when Leon comforted her.)**

 **Razor-(Male skarmory, Lv 42, moves: Drill Peck, Metal Sound, Air Cutter, and Steel Wing.) (A former shadow pokèmon that was snagged and purified by a former Team Snagem member who Sky had befriended. Razor was given to Leon by Sky as a gift for the journey.)**

 **Cubone-(Male cubone, Lv 12, moves: Growl, Tail Whip, Bone Club, and Headbutt.) (This small ground type was orphaned after its mother sacrificed itself to allow Cubone to escape Team Rocket. Sky gave Cubone to Leon knowing that they have two things in common.)**

 **Leon's vivosaurs: Gale(Male ptera, rank 30, element- air.)**

 **(Leon's first vivosaur that helped him become a warden in the world of fossil fighting.)**

 **Ash-(Male coatlus from America, rank 30, element fire.)**

 **(The more mature of Leon's pterasaurs, who helps get his friends and teammates out of dangerous situations.)**

* * *

 **Lucky's pokèmon: Gale-(Male pidgey, Lv 3, moves: Tackle.) (A small bird pokèmon given to Lucky as a starter.)**

 **King-(Male litleo, Lv 5, moves: Tackle, Leer, and Ember.) (A small fire type pokèmon also given to Lucky as a starter.)**

* * *

I wake up to Claw licking my face, the usual way he wakes me up. I smile as I use the towel that I always have on me to wipe away the vivosaur's slobber. I place my hand on Claw's head and pet his head. "Thanks for waking me, buddy." I say, and Claw nuzzles my face with his large maw. "Okay, settle down and we'll be able to get to our temporary home a lot faster." I say, pushing my partner away. I notice that we are no longer on the airplane, but in an airport. ' _So we are already in Alola, must be quite the distance from Kanto._ ' I think as I reach into my backpack and pull out Arcanine's ultra ball. "Arcanine, we'll be able to compete a pokèdex this time for sure!" I exclaim, looking through the capsule to see the Chinese lion dog. Arcanine just smiles at me, knowing that he is too strong in this region. If I were to use him, nothing would be a challenge at all.

Arcanine soon growls from within his ultra ball, he glares at someone approaching me. I turn around and glare back at the person behind me. "It's been awhile, hasn't it, Sky?" A kid around twelve years old smirks at me. He holds up a regular pokè ball in his right hand. He has a pokè ball with a Kalos pokèmon inside, it is a fully evolved Greninja.

"It sure has, Luke." I sigh.

"Haven't really seen you since you caught that Kyogre with such ease." Luke says.

"Kyo actually wanted to join my team, I didn't think that one ultra ball would catch him at full health." I say, looking away from him.

"Yeah, I guess that you got really lucky, except when you disappeared when you were needed." Luke says.

"Needed? What do you mean, Luke?" I ask.

"While you were missing, our world was in danger of being destroyed by a large meteor. Luckily, Ruby and Sapphire were able to achieve mega evolution with the legendary pokèmon Rayquaza. Though it was no meteor." Luke explains.

"It was the very pokèmon from the Sevii Islands incident, wasn't it?" I ask, preventing a low growl from escaping my throat.

"Yeah, pretty sure that is was after Silver's dad after what he had done to it. Pokèmon like Deoxys tend to hold grudges, and Rayquaza did not take well to what Deoxys was doing ." Luke says. "The dragon shattered the very core of the pokèmon." He explains. "It's not like you haven't experienced that before though." Luke says.

"Yeah, but I know personally how strong Deoxys is. I had to battle it in the other world all on my own as a charizard, and with very little items." I sigh, remembering how challenging it was when I was almost out of fire. "So why are you traveling to Alola?" I ask.

"Heh, I came to have another adventure like any other trainer would. All I have with me is Greninja, but he rarely listens." Luke says, showing the creature's capsule. The blue ninja frog turns away with a glare at its trainer.

I smirk at how stubborn the water pokèmon is towards his trainer. "It seems that Greninja still is as stubborn as his trainer then." I smile, showing Arcanine within his ultra ball.

"So you brought Arcanine, but isn't that a bit unfair? He is level 100 and he listens to you no matter what." Luke says.

"Which is why he is only with me for protection. I would never go on a journey without my partner." I say, putting Arcanine's ultra ball away in my backpack. "Anyways, I'm going on a journey with two of my teammates." I say.

"Teammates?" Luke asks. "Don't you usually journey alone with your pokèmon though. It's been that way since Unova, why would you be part of a team all of a sudden?" Luke asks.

"Where I ended up, you had to battle as a team. It wasn't too different from pokèmon battles, but a bit more complicated than the battles that I've enjoyed all my life." I say.

Luke stands there for a moment confused by what I said, but shrugs it off. "Well, Greninja and I have to go and meet the professor of the region. Having a high level pokèmon at the start does not always make things easy for a trainer." Luke says as he dashes off.

I smile at the kid, while Claw just looks at him in confusion. " **What's with him?** " Claw asks

"That was Luke, one of my old friends when I began journeying on my own." I explain to my vivosaur. "He reminds me of myself when I was just starting out as a trainer. I was so full of energy and raring to go for a battle." I smile while letting out a small laugh. "Though I would often get scolded by Red when I did something reckless or got in trouble. Yet I was always being reckless or getting into trouble!" I laugh.

"I'm surprised that you haven't gotten yourself or Red killed when you were younger, Sky!" Green smiles as she runs over to me while practically dragging Blue by his arm.

"Why do you always drag me around by the arm, pesky girl?!" Blue grunts in annoyance.

"Because you would probably go off on your own to train your pokèmon like always! Sky is finally back, and as her friends we need to spend time with her!" Green exclaims, cheerful as ever. Though I know better than to cross Green, she can be as cunning as a zorua. Though whenever she tried to get me to where a dress that Ruby would make for me, I would escape with Arcanine's speed and usually hide for the next day or two. The only other Dex Holder that would help me escape from something like that would be the only other tomboy of the group, Sapphire Birch. Though I tend to stay away from her and Ruby whenever their together, or else they'll get into the argument about Ruby not being able to 'remember' the feelings he confessed towards Sapphire during the rampaging of Kyo and Primal(Groudon) so many years ago.

"What is wrong with trying to train my pokèmon?!" Blue growls in frustration.

"You do it everyday, and you are the leader of a gym! I never get to spend any time with you!" Green exclaims, hugging the blue eyed adult.

I hold back a laugh as Leon and Lucky walk over to me. Kiba sitting on Leon's shoulder, while Gale is perched on Lucky's. I turn to face the two with a smile on my face. "Hey guys, how was the flight?" I ask.

"It was okay, but is there anything we can do to make our pokèmon look cooler?" Lucky asks.

"Look cooler, how so?" I ask.

"Like how you gave Claw that golden bandana when you first got him. Do you have anything for our pokèmon to wear?" Lucky asks.

"Maybe, but wait till we get to the house. I am going to be exploring the island for awhile." I explain. "Do you guys want to come with me?" I ask.

"Sure, why not explore a whole new world that is completely different from our own?" Leon says. Kiba becomes excited and accidentally shocks Leon when the end of his tail makes contact with Leon's face. I can't help but laugh when Leon's hair stands on end from the electric shock. "What…just…happened?!" Leon coughs as he fixes his hair.

"The end of Kiba's tail is where he stores the electricity for his attacks. So you may want to consider getting some type of electric proof clothing in case." I say as we exit the airport. "Anyways, I'm gonna reach the top of the island." I say, pointing to the highest point that appears to be some kind of ceremonial place. Before Leon and Lucky could say anything, I bolt in the direction of the mountain. Claw clings to my shoulder as I run as fast as I could to my destination.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review.**


	6. Old faces in New Places (Part 2)

**Brightclaw237: Sorry for the long wait everybody. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I own nothing.**

 **Sky's pokèmon: Arcanine(Male, Lv. 100 moves: Extreme Speed, Roar, Flamethrower, and Dig.)**

 **(Childhood pokèmon that has been with Sky after following Sky to Pallet Town at the age of five) (Not participating in any battles at the moment)**

 **Sky's vivosaurs: Claw(Male, Nibblesaurus, rank 30, ability to transform between different forms to protect partner, elements-fire/light.)**

 **(A special vivosaur with a dark past that was given to Sky to help free the little dinosaur from a dark power.)**

* * *

 **Leon's pokèmon: Kiba(Male shinx, Lv 1, moves: Tackle.)**

 **(Hatched from a pokèmon egg that was given to Leon by Sky when Leon comforted her.)**

 **Razor-(Male skarmory, Lv 42, moves: Drill Peck, Metal Sound, Air Cutter, and Steel Wing.) (A former shadow pokèmon that was snagged and purified by a former Team Snagem member who Sky had befriended. Razor was given to Leon by Sky as a gift for the journey.)**

 **Cubone-(Male cubone, Lv 12, moves: Growl, Tail Whip, Bone Club, and Headbutt.) (This small ground type was orphaned after its mother sacrificed itself to allow Cubone to escape Team Rocket. Sky gave Cubone to Leon knowing that they have two things in common.)**

 **Leon's vivosaurs: Gale(Male ptera, rank 30, element- air.)**

 **(Leon's first vivosaur that helped him become a warden in the world of fossil fighting.)**

 **Ash-(Male coatlus from America, rank 30, element fire.)**

 **(The more mature of Leon's pterasaurs, who helps get his friends and teammates out of dangerous situations.)**

* * *

 **Lucky's pokèmon: Gale-(Male pidgey, Lv 3, moves: Tackle.) (A small bird pokèmon given to Lucky as a starter.)**

 **King-(Male litleo, Lv 5, moves: Tackle, Leer, and Ember.) (A small fire type pokèmon also given to Lucky as a starter.)situations.)**

* * *

It take me about fifteen minutes to get to my destination, but it isn't just a mountain. The place is called Iki Town, but it isn't very large. There are only about four houses, one being as large as a mansion on the outside, but I'm not sure how big it probably is on the inside. In the middle of the town is a large wooden platform with two sets of stairs. There is a type of ceremonial pattern on the platform, probably for trainers that take part in a special challenge to become stronger. I take a moment to catch my breath and look at the environment around me. As soon as I finally catch my breath, the air is knocked out of me when somebody crashes into me. The impact makes us both fall to the ground, my head is pounding from the collision. "Whoa, what's the hurry?!" I ask, rubbing my head in pain.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going! I heard that a friend of mine was recently seen here!" The person exclaims, from their voice I can tell that it's a girl.

The voice sounds very familiar though. I look up and see who it is that ran into me. My eyes widen in surprise when I recognize the person, even though we haven't seen each other in years. "TSUKI?!" I exclaim.

Tsuki looks at me and has the same reaction. "SKY?!" She exclaims.

"Man, I haven't seen you since…well you know?" I say, not saying how we first met and when we parted ways. Tsuki looks just like me, except her hair is a silver grayish color. Her eyes are also an emerald green color. Though we look so similar, we are very different in many ways.

All of a sudden, both of the ultra balls we have containing our childhood pokèmon activate, releasing the pokèmon inside. Arcanine usually never comes out on his own unless it's an emergency, but this is different. In front of him is an arcanine that looks just like him, apart from the fact that it is a shiny pokèmon. The two Chinese lion dogs bark happily at each other as they show their strength with powerful flamethrowers fired into the air. Tsuki smiles at her own arcanine. "Yeah, and it seems that you evolved your growlithe into an arcanine. So he goes by that name, or does he have a nickname?" Tsuki asks.

"Nope, I call him by Arcanine, we promised to evolve him with a fire stone at level 36. Though he is now level 100, even knowing his signature move!" I smirk, proud of how powerful my pokèmon is. "So you evolved Nova? When did you do that?" I ask, pointing at the shiny arcanine.

"I evolved him sometime after my sixth birthday. He still isn't that high of a level due to his species being slow at that." Tsuki explains.

I nod my head in understanding. "Yeah, Arcanine only reached level 100 just a few years ago. Some time after the first Team Plasma crisis in Unova." I explain, returning Arcanine to his capsule, Tsuki doing the same with Nova.

"So will you be taking part in the island challenges with Arcanine?" Tsuki asks me.

I shake my head no. "Arcanine is more like a guardian to me, but what's this about an island challenge?" I ask.

"Well its kinda like…" Before Tsuki could continue her sentence, I spot a girl around the same age as us. Tsuki notices her too, and stops mid sentence. Tsuki's eyes widen, but I can't tell if they are full of fear or worry, maybe a bit of both.

The girl has platinum blonde hair, with the same green eyes as Leon. She has on a large white sunhat and well basically white everything from a blouse to white sneakers or whatever. The only thing she has that isn't completely white is a large cylinder shaped bag that moves for a moment. The girl looks down into her bag, I can hear a faint 'pew pew' noise. For me though, it sounds like:"Lillie, please take me to the ruins?!".

My eyes narrow in suspicion, but my instincts tell me that nothing is wrong at the moment. Tsuki still is looking at the girl, but hides behind me in fear. Tsuki has always been afraid of others, but she seems to know this girl. I won't pressure her on how she knows her. "You want to go to the ruins?" The girl now known as Lillie asks the creature that is hidden inside her bag. Another pew pew sound comes from the bag, and the girl heads deeper into the grove of the mountain. I decide to follow out of my own curiosity of hearing about ruins. Tsuki still being afraid, clings to me. Claw clings to my shoulder, alert for any danger that comes our way.

It isn't much longer till we all see the girl about set foot on a very old looking bridge. Before she could step foot on the structure, a strange blue puffball with two smaller puffballs for arms sit atop its body jumps out of the bag and lands halfway on the other side of the bridge. It seems to be a strange kind of pokèmon, and it has the worst luck at the moment. "Hey Sky, what are ya doing?!" Leon calls out as I spot three spearows flying towards the poor defenseless pokèmon. The cries of the bully bird echo around the ravine below the bridge.

"Leon, I don't have the time to talk right now!" I exclaim as the girl turns around to see us.

"Who are you?" Leon asks defensively, as Lucky finally catches up to him.

"What's wrong, you look worried? Lucky asks.

"Please, help save Nebby!" The girl begs.

"Right!" I exclaim, cautiously stepping onto the bridge. A few steps in, the structure shakes violently. I don't let fear take hold of me, knowing that I must save the pokèmon.

"Sky, you need to get back here!" Green's voice yells as I continue to walk towards the spearows and Nebby.

"No way, someone has to save this pokèmon. Spearows are basically the bully of the pokèmon world!" I growl as the bridge shakes violently once more. "Besides, I'm almost there." I say as I finally get in arms reach of the strange pokèmon. I bend down to pick it up, but one of the spearow dives towards my face with its talons. I duck down and cover my face. Claw can't attack here on the bridge, or we all could fall and I don't think I can use my light energy to create wings without my backpack blocking them. "Argh, this is so irritating!" I growl in frustration, wanting to let loose an electric attack. I can't though without risking the safety of Claw or the pokèmon. I sense an immense amount of power surge beneath me as the spearows dive at me for one final attack to make me run away. Within seconds an explosion occurs from the pokèmon that I am holding, and the floorboards beneath us are broken and fall to the ravine below. Without anything holding me up, I too plummet to the ground, but am saved by a strange black and golden pokèmon with a large orange crest atop its head. It catches both Claw and I, and flies us to where we had been standing before stepping foot onto the bridge.

Claw is shaking in fear as he climbs down off of my shoulder. " **That was way too close for comfort!** " He growls, stamping one of his clawed feet on the solid ground, trying to calm himself down.

"Yeah, but who are you?" I ask the strange pokèmon.

" **My name is Tapu Koko, and I am this island's guardian. I shall leave you with a gift for the island challenges.** " Tapu Koko squawks, flying off back to whatever ruins it came from, a trail of electricity following behind it. I notice three strange stones that glisten in the light. They are similar to a strange band that is around Tsuki's wrist.

"What have I gotten myself into now?" I think as I look back at Tsuki, her eyes wide with fear. ' _Tsuki must have had the same dream as me before I came here. She'll be safer with Leon, Lucky, and I.'_ I think as I look at the pokèmon in my hands.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please read and review.**


	7. Respect the pokèmon's wishes

**Brightclaw237: Hey everyone, sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I had most of the chapter ready, but I lost inspiration for this fanfiction. I didn't give up on it though. I decided to work on a few other things first. I refuse to have an author's note for a chapter because that seems unfair to my readers. I don't have the next chapter started yet, but I will be working on it hopefully soon. Anyways, I own nothing.**

 **Team Listings**

 **Sky's pokèmon: Arcanine(Male, Lv. 100 moves: Extreme Speed, Roar, Flamethrower, and Dig.)**

 **(Childhood pokèmon that has been with Sky after following Sky to Pallet Town at the age of five) (Not participating in any battles at the moment)**

* * *

 **Sky's vivosaurs: Claw(Male, Nibblesaurus, rank 30, ability to transform between different forms to protect partner, elements-fire/light.)**

 **(A special vivosaur with a dark past that was given to Sky to help free the little dinosaur from a dark power.)**

* * *

 **Leon's pokèmon: Kiba(Male shinx, Lv 1, moves: Tackle.)**

 **(Hatched from a pokèmon egg that was given to Leon by Sky when Leon comforted her.)**

 **Razor-(Male skarmory, Lv 42, moves: Drill Peck, Metal Sound, Air Cutter, and Steel Wing.)**

 **(A former shadow pokèmon that was snagged and purified by a former Team Snagem member who Sky had befriended. Razor was given to Leon by Sky as a gift for the journey.)**

 **Cubone-(Male cubone, Lv 12, moves: Growl, Tail Whip, Bone Club, and Headbutt.)**

 **(This small ground type was orphaned after its mother sacrificed itself to allow Cubone to escape Team Rocket. Sky gave Cubone to Leon knowing that they have two things in common.)**

* * *

 **Leon's vivosaurs: Gale(Male ptera, rank 30, element- air.)**

 **(Leon's first vivosaur that helped him become a warden in the world of fossil fighting.)**

 **Ash-(Male coatlus from America, rank 30, element fire.)**

 **(The more mature of Leon's pterasaurs, who helps get his friends and teammates out of dangerous situations.)**

* * *

 **Lucky's pokèmon: Gale-(Male pidgey, Lv 3, moves: Tackle.) (A small bird pokèmon given to Lucky as a starter.)**

 **King-(Male litleo, Lv 5, moves: Tackle, Leer, and Ember.)**

 **(A small fire type pokèmon also given to Lucky as a starter.)**

* * *

I look around for a short moment, noticing that Tsuki is looking at a strange object. I get up and hand the strange pokèmon to the girl. Tsuki walks over after picking the object up, and hands it to me. I pale the stone in the pack pouch of my backpack. The girl seems to be shocked at what just happened, as of everyone else in the area. I'm just glad that my biological family are not here to witness what had just happened, or my journey would end before it even began. "Thank you for saving Nebby, but are you okay?" The girl asks me.

"Yeah, I may not look like it, but I can handle far more dangerous situations than that." I say. "So who are you? You don't look like you'd be the Kahuna." I say. "Apart from that pokèmon that doesn't seem to have a pokè ball, you don't seem to have any pokèmon at all." I say.

"Well my name is Lillie, and I'm the professor's assistant. The pokèmon that you just saved is Nebby." Lillie says. "You must be here to take part in the island challenge, right?" Lillie asks me.

I tilt my head in confusion. "What's an island challenge?" I ask.

"Oh, you must not be from Alola." Lillie says. "You see, here in Alola, trainers take part in something called the island challenge. You battle the captains or take part in their trial, until you are ready for something called the grand trial." Lillie says. "There are a total of seven island trials throughout Alola." She explains as Prof. Kukui shows up with Red and Yellow.

There is also a man with dark tan skin. He looks to be quite strong as well as he lifts up a large piece of rubble that had fallen around from the explosion. He has pale gray hair and a pale gray mustache. His clothing consists of a golden robe with flower patterns over a large blue shirt, a white belt of some sort, and white shorts with blue sandals. They all walk over to me. "Sky, this kahuna Hala. He will be responsible for giving you your pokèmon." Kukui says. I smile at hearing his words. I finally get to see a whole new place while traveling with new pokèmon by my side.

"Ah, Sky, are you ready to meet your starter pokèmon?" Hala asks me.

"Definitely, I'm always ready to meet new pokèmon!" I smile.

"Then you must come with me, and see if the pokèmon shall choose you as well." Hala says as we all head back to the center of Iki Town.

* * *

Hala tosses three pokè balls into the air, and three pokèmon pop out from them, landing on the stage. In front of me are three new pokèmon that I have never seen before in my entire life. The first is most likely the grass type of the trio. A small barn owl pokèmon with tan, white, and forest green feathers. A small leaf-like bow tie just beneath its beak. "The grass pokèmon, Rowlet." Hala says.

" **Nice to meet you!** " Rowlet chirps turning around in a small circle.

"The fire type pokèmon,…Litten." Hala pauses on this one for some reason. It is a small black and red furred kitten with yellow eyes. The kitten hisses at his name being said. Most likely one that has not been chosen by many with such a temper.

" **I won't let anyone train me to become a monster**." Litten hisses.

Hala looks worriedly at the fire kitten, before moving onto the next one. "The water type pokèmon, Poplio." Hala says. It is a blue sea lion with a pale blue frill around its neck, and it has a large round nose.

" **Hi there!** " Poplio barks.

"Now Sky, which do you choose to be your starter?" Hala asks me.

I look at the red and black kitten, his eyes hold no fear. I can sense the courage within his heart. "I would like to have Litten as my starter." I say, and several gasps sound from around the stage.

" **Not likely.** " Litten meows in annoyance. " **I refuse to take on my final form!** " He hisses. I feel my heart skip a beat at his words. I know all to well what he means by that. " **So choose me if you want, I will decide if I will follow you or not**." He meows.

"Sky, are you sure you want to choose this pokèmon, he usually ignores anyone that wants him?" Hala asks me.

"Yeah, I usually always choose a fire type pokèmon as my starter, and I would like to have him join me on what may be a dangerous journey." I say as Litten is placed on the other side of the platform. "If he doesn't want to take on his final form, I won't force him to evolve. I let my pokèmon decide what they want." I smile.

"Now Sky, let us see if little Litten chooses you to be his trainer." Hala says as I stand on the opposite side of the fire cat pokèmon.

"Sky may have chosen a difficult pokèmon to train." Tsuki says.

"Why's that?" Lucky asks looking up at Tsuki.

"Litten are known to be very picky when it comes to choosing a trainer, but this litten has been chosen by several trainer before and did not accept any of them." Tsuki says. "Some may think that it may refuse to go with a trainer that will force it to evolve to its final form. This litten actually saw what it would would eventually become if it ever evolved twice." Tsuki explains. "Since then, whenever someone would choose this litten, Litten would judge the trainer to see if it would respect its wishes. No one has passed its test, and another litten is given to the trainers after this litten fails them." She says. "This litten has been here for two years now, not leaving the island once. He may not even choose Sky as his trainer, he is quite stubborn and prideful." Tsuki says.

I watch as Litten observes me, looking for anything that will prove that I don't have what it takes to train him. "Before you cast me aside like all the others that only wanted to have a powerful pokèmon in its final form, I want to let you know that I plan to let you be what you want, Litten." I say. "If you allow me to train you, we can travel the world and battle powerful opponents. Though battling won't be the only thing, we would spend time having fun whenever things get stressful." I say. "I can tell that you are very strong, and that you want to participate in battles. Together, we will become strong enough to take on even the strongest trainers in the world." I say, smiling at the fire type.

Litten's eyes widen in hope as he takes in what I have said. I know all to well the pride of not wanting to evolve. The only time I never wanted to evolve was when I was a pikachu in the other pokèmon world. I was proud as a small electric type pokèmon, and have taken down many pokèmon that tried to prove me wrong. My fenniken was the same way, he didn't want to evolve as well. I don't force my pokèmon to change if they don't want to. After all, I plan to become the best trainer through bonding with my pokèmon along with intense training. The only difference in my training is that I also train by my pokèmon's side. Litten sniffs my hands as I bend down to be at his eye level. I don't blink or flinch as Litten studies my expression for any sign of weakness. " **You promise that you won't force me to evolve to my final form?** " He meows, still hesitant to accept me.

"I won't force you or any other pokèmon to doing anything against your will. I know that gym badges are usually used to keep higher leveled pokèmon under control so they will obey, but I don't even care about them that much." I say. "I do love gym battles, but the badge is a memento of the pokèmon that fought alongside me to earn it." I explain. "I have a level 100 Arcanine that obeys me without any need of badges. That is because of the bond we have, and he will only be with us for protection if the danger is too much for you at the point." I say.

" **Okay, then I'll be your partner!"** Litten happily meows, jumping into my arms. I lift him gently in the air, and set him on my left shoulder. Litten licks my face, happy that someone has finally accepted his wishes.

Everyone but Red and Claw are shocked. All the people around applaud me, surprised that Litten has chosen me as his trainer. Everyone soon disperses and Red walks up to me. "Looks like you've done it again, Sky." Red smiles. "You were able to get through to Litten and open up his heart to you." He smiles as I step off the stage. We all begin to walk home, after having a quick battle with a cheerful teen by the name, Hau and his grass starter, Rowlet. The battle was over in two turns, with Litten beating Rowlet with his ember attack. I say goodbye to Tsuki and the others as we all head for the house that mom is renting for the vacation. It is a small house near route one, just a few minutes away from the Melemele Sea. When I head inside, we are all greeted by Green and Yellow.

"Sky, we heard that you were able to get the approval of a very stubborn pokèmon, is that true?!" Green asks.

"You bet it is, Green." Red says taking my hat off and messing up my hair. I growl at Red, but hug him as I smile with joy. "This Litten is going to be Sky's partner for this journey." Red smiles. "You did great, Sky." He says.

"I learned from the best." I smile, stroking Litten's forehead. The fire type purrs in happiness. "Not to mention I could relate to him, not wanting to evolve." I smirk.

"Oh right, when you came back home with the power of an electric type. That's when Gold had to be careful around you, because he would always mess with you by tossing water balloons at you." Red laughs.

"Yeah, it was when he thought he could beat me by using my water as one of my weaknesses. Little did he know that I had become a pikachu in one of my adventures." I sigh. "I literally shocked everyone but you when you guys all ran up to me and gave me group hug." I laugh.

"Yeah, then Ruby had to make you a pair of insulation gloves like the ones I took from Lt. Surge. Though you still wear them even after you were able to control your new power." Red says.

"Red, Sky has always tried her hardest to look like you, her older brother." Blue sighs.

"Wait, really?" Red says, confused.

"You are still as dense as can be, Red." Green sighs.

"Sky, is that true?" Leon asks me as we sit down on the couch.

"Yeah, I guess that I admired my older brother before we even left Pallet Town." I say. "When I was little, and would stay with my cousin, Frett, we would always try to see which one of us was stronger. I of course was not the strong one." I say. "Before I was kidnapped as well, Tria and I would watch the animated tv show that this world is based on. I was in love with the creatures right away." I explain. "When I started living in the pokèmon world, I my tomboyish side really showed. I refused to wear anything frilly or dainty." I say. "I would think that it would slow me down if I were to dress like that as a trainer. When I saw how Red was, I thought he looked so cool." I smile, petting Litten's back. "I was too young to be a trainer, but it was possible when I was by Red's side. Though back then I only had a small backpack, simple plain t-shirts, shorts, and a few other types of clothing like socks and jeans." I explain. "Though Red didn't do that good of a job watching me when I went into the Game Corner that was part of Team Rocket's base." I smirk, causing Red to look away sheepishly.

"Sky, what was the Game Corner?" Lucky asks me.

"A casino, which was also run by Team Rocket." I say.

Leon looks at me, worry is written all over his face. "Sky, how old were you at the time when you went there?" He asks me.

I smile as I let out a soft chuckle. "I was only five years old, but I had Arcanine with me at the time as a growllithe. It was there that I had acquired the stone to evolve him, but I waited for Arcanine to be Lv 36." I explain.

"No wonder you had the guts to take on the BR Brigade if you weren't scared of being in a casino that was run by a criminal organization." Leon says.

"Yeah, but I actually also had to fight team rocket as well at the age of five with Arcanine. My hardest challenge wasn't team rocket though." I sigh.

"Then what was?" Lucky asks. I look away, not wanting to answer. "Um…is something wrong, Sky?" Lucky asks me.

"Well Sky may have been one of the most talented young trainers, but when she was up against a friend of ours known as Misty, Sky didn't have the easiest time getting a gym badge." Red says.

"Why's that, Red?" Leon asks.

"Misty is a water type trainer, while Sky had been training Arcanine. Fire can't really do much against a water type." Red says. "I can't recall how many times she and that growlithe of her's would be sent back to the pokèmon center after losing to Misty." He says. I look away as my cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"Stop it Red!" I growl at him in annoyance.

"What, I'm just saying how you and Arcanine would just keep going until you finally defeated Misty's staryu and starmie. You refused to let anyone help you, even Pika who had an easy advantage against Misty's pokèmon." Red says.

"That doesn't sound like Sky." Lucky says.

"It's true though, Sky would train that little growlithe to try and defeat Misty's two pokèmon." Red says. "Yet even when Sky and her growlithe would continue to lose, the two never cried after losing. Sky never showed any tears, because she was too determined to back down from a fight." He explains. "Even when I fell unconscious when battling the leader of team rocket, Sky took over and was somehow able to drive him off. She had a lot more courage and power than I ever did at the time." Red says.

"I thought that Sky could never lose a battle." Leon says, bringing up the battles I had with Misty when I was five.

"Oh no, there are many trainers that are able to defeat Sky, but only one that can break her spirit in battle." Red says.

"Red, we don't even talk to Ryuu that much anymore. Ryuu, Luke, and I all have our own ideals of pokèmon battles." I say. "Besides, this will be a whole new adventure for me. I'd rather not talk about old rivals." I say, petting the fur on Litten's back. "Anyways, it's getting late. I've got a battle tomorrow." I say as I stand up while holding Litten. I soon walk outside with Arcanine following behind.

"Sky, what are you doing? Aren't you going to sleep inside?" Leon asks me.

"Nah, I've slept in a house long enough. Now I just want to fall asleep under the stars, just like when I was a little kid." I smile, lying down on Arcanine's flank.

"Alright, I'll stay inside and keep Lucky company." Leon says, as he heads inside. Litten curls up on my lap, while Claw curls up beside me. I hold the pokèmon egg close to me in its container, nothing will be able to break my grip on it. I hear the door open, but none of us turn to see who it is. I can already tell who it is by his scent. After all, he's the one who helped raise me.

Red walks down the steps and sits down on the ground beside Arcanine. "So Sky, you really want have one more adventure instead of taking a break from all the chaos?" He asks me.

"I don't have much of a choice, Red. You know full well of that." I sigh. "Ever since the day my powers were forcibly awoken, my life has been almost complete chaos." I say.

Red looks at me with a confused face. "Almost?" He asks.

I nod yes and look up at the night sky above. "Yeah, even though my life has been full of dangerous situations, it's because of them that I have so many friends. Even if some of them aren't with us anymore." I sigh, thinking back to my partner in the world of pokèmon without humans. "You and mom took me in after finding me in the Pallet Forest. Then I went on my own with a charmander to find a growlithe to train." I explain. "After I came home after a turn of events with a fully evolved charizard, Arcanine had followed me home and became my partner. Since then, we've been together through thick and thin." I say, petting the fire type canine. "Even when I was being chased down as a fugitive in that other world, Arcanine and Mightyena always had my back. I also helped out with what little strength I possessed." I smile.

"Didn't you say that you took on about every legendary pokèmon in that world?" Red asks me.

"Yeah, Mewtwo was difficult to get to. Storm and I only found the place thanks to the charizard of Team A.C.T. and the blastoise of Team Hydro. They were completely defeated by Mewtwo." I explain.

"Wait, you and your partner were the same as them though. How is it possible for you to defeat Mewtwo, but not them?" Red asks.

"I was fully prepared, and kept my distance while using all the heat wave attacks that I had. It kept Mewtwo away long enough and did a substantial amount of damage to him." I explain.

"Well that proves just how strong you really are, sis." Red smiles.

"Yeah, but things did become harder in other situations. Being a water type in a place full of electric type pokèmon was not fun at all. At the end of all those adventures, I would end up with a broken heart since I always had to say goodbye." I sigh. "I still feel guilty about not being able to stop Ghetsis from what he did to Black. Everyone was hurt real bad after that incident." I sigh, a tear cascades down my face, but I wipe it away. "Nothing will stop me though. I will stop whatever threatens this region!" I exclaim.

"Now that sounds more like the Sky I know." Red smirks, lying back on the ground. "Sky,…you want us Dex Holders to meet the rest of you friends and family right?" He asks, and I nod my head.

"Yeah, but only after saving the world. Then I can probably have a real vacation." I say. "It's gonna be strange without any gym badges. How did Sapphire take the news?" I ask.

"So you heard about her coming to see you?" Red asks.

"No, I figured that all the Hoenn Dex Holders would be coming if one did. Ruby is the only person I know that can sew for pokèmon." I say. "Though are they still arguing about their whole confession?" I ask, slightly irritated.

"I guess, why would you ask?" Red asks me.

"Since I was around to hear their confession, Sapphire tries to drag me into to tell the truth. What is so idiotic about it is that is was during the battle between the legendary pokèmon of the earth, sea and sky! They could have saved it for a better time, even if they thought they would die!" I growl. "They tried to drag me into every conversation just to get the argument over with. I was only seven at the time." I sigh in frustration. "I better get to bed, I want to start my journey at dawn." I yawn.

"Okay, just stay safe out there, Sky. I don't want you getting hurt." Red says.

"Been there done that too many times, Red. It's pointless telling me to be safe, danger always finds a way to to me in the end." I say, laughing at how many times I've gotten into trouble without even trying.

"Okay, just don't go looking for danger." Red says.

"Red, I'm about eighteen now. I'm not a little kid anymore, you can treat me as a younger sister, but not as a little kid." I say. "I grew up without you and the others. Only Arcanine and my other pokèmon were really around for me. You kept watch with Vee, but that isn't the same as physically being around." I sigh. "Red, throughout one of the dimensions, time passed differently. I aged two years in that dimension, while it was only two months for you." I sigh. "I know far more things than any of the other Dex Holders will ever know. My skills may one day surpass even all of them, including you, Red." I say as my older brother heads back inside. "Thank you, for always caring though." I say as Red opens the door. "I wouldn't be where I am without the things you've done." I say.

"…" Red heads inside after mumbling something almost completely inaudible under his breath, but could hear what he said.

"Thanks Red, I love you too, big brother." I smile, taking one last look at the night sky above before falling asleep.

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: End of the chapter. Here are the new team listings.**

 **Sky's pokèmon: Arcanine(Male, Lv. 100 moves: Extreme Speed, Roar, Flamethrower, and Dig.)**

 **(Childhood pokèmon that has been with Sky after following Sky to Pallet Town at the age of five) (Not participating in any battles at the moment)**

 **Litten(Male, Lv. 5 moves: Scratch, Growl, and Ember.)**

 **(An Alolan fire type starter chosen by Sky. This fiery kitten is very stubborn and reluctantly chose to follow Sky after being promised not to evolve to his final form.)**

* * *

 **Sky's vivosaurs: Claw(Male, Nibblesaurus, rank 30, ability to transform between different forms to protect partner, elements-fire/light.)**

 **(A special vivosaur with a dark past that was given to Sky to help free the little dinosaur from a dark power.)**

* * *

 **Leon's pokèmon: Kiba(Male shinx, Lv 1, moves: Tackle.)**

 **(Hatched from a pokèmon egg that was given to Leon by Sky when Leon comforted her.)**

 **Razor-(Male skarmory, Lv 42, moves: Drill Peck, Metal Sound, Air Cutter, and Steel Wing.) (A former shadow pokèmon that was snagged and purified by a former Team Snagem member who Sky had befriended. Razor was given to Leon by Sky as a gift for the journey.)**

 **Cubone-(Male cubone, Lv 12, moves: Growl, Tail Whip, Bone Club, and Headbutt.) (This small ground type was orphaned after its mother sacrificed itself to allow Cubone to escape Team Rocket. Sky gave Cubone to Leon knowing that they have two things in common.)**

* * *

 **Leon's vivosaurs: Gale(Male ptera, rank 30, element- air.)**

 **(Leon's first vivosaur that helped him become a warden in the world of fossil fighting.)**

 **Ash-(Male coatlus from America, rank 30, element fire.)**

 **(The more mature of Leon's pterasaurs, who helps get his friends and teammates out of dangerous situations.)**

* * *

 **Lucky's pokèmon: Gale-(Male pidgey, Lv 3, moves: Tackle.) (A small bird pokèmon given to Lucky as a starter.)**

 **King-(Male litleo, Lv 5, moves: Tackle, Leer, and Ember.) (A small fire type pokèmon also given to Lucky as a starter.)situations.)**

* * *

 **Brightclaw237: See you all next chapter! Please read and review.**


End file.
